Just a little bit of Magic
by Kyo12591
Summary: Hawke never listened to her companions when they traveled, choosing to ignore what they spoke about, however one conversation between Isabela and Anders sparked a little bit of curiosity. SebXFHawkeXFen; One-shot


**I always found it off that Hawke never seems to hear, or be included, in the conversations that happens when they travel. So I decided to write a fic for this, and the few times Hawke is actually included in conversations. :D Just a one-shot fueled by things I wondered on lol.**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Dragon age. Bioware does.**

Hawke ran along the streets of Lowtown, mainly ignoring her companions chatter behind her. Sebastian and Fenris speaking on something or another she ignored, Varric pipping in a comment here and there. They never asked her anything, never included her, so she never listened in. She barely heard them when they started conversations, more interested in whatever thing they were about to be doing, thus why they traveled, then what they spoke about on the way there.

After another quest completed, a job done, and another day passed, Hawke was running down different streets with a different group of companionship. Anders, Isabela, and Varric trailed after her this time. Hawke distantly heard their conversations, Isabela shouting at Anders about Justice, and this such, and Anders explaining he and Justice were one, not two. Varric and Isabela chatting about Bianca, the usual. She was walking down the stairs at the docks, insistent on going to the Shady elf Merchant on the other side of said Docks, when Anders asked Isabela if they had met before this.

True Hawke never usually took Anders and Isabela with her at the same time, thus they obviously hadn't had much time to spend around each other. Really Hawke just brought Anders instead of Fenris because she was tired of hearing Isabela flirt with him, it was constant and Hawke couldn't ignore it like she wished she could. Thus she brought Anders along this round.

She focused her ears on Anders and Isabela's conversation just this once, though she felt like she was ease dropping, after all it wasn't as if they were speaking to her, or_ including_ her. She always felt like she was invisible when they traveled, no one ever spoke to her for Maker sake.

Isabela commented about something called the Pearl, and the way she said it, and the way Anders responded made Hawke figure it was a Brothel like the Blooming rose in Hightown. She was surprised Anders would frequent a brothel when he disliked the one they had here, but men are men after all, so it shouldn't have surprised her.

Anders realized that had to be where he knew Isabela from, and commented about some Warden Isabela had been with. Hawke frowned slightly, but started to ignore the conversation again when Isabela mentioned that ' _Thing_' Anders did with the Lightning, and Hawke stumbled down the stairs and stopped walking entirely. Isabela cut her conversation off with a laugh.

" Keep walking Hawke." She said with a grin. Hawke flushed in embarrassment. The first time she actually _listened_ into a conversation, and this was where it got her. Feeling like she was ease dropping, flustered, and unable to meet Isabela of Anders eyes now, she hurried onward.

It was bad enough Isabela hit on all their companions to the point of obsession, more so Fenris then anyone, but Anders too? Was there no one Isabela hadn't slept with? Hawke wouldn't have been surprised if before Sebastian had become a Brother in the Chantry, he had slept with her as well. For Makers sake.

" Are you alright Hawke?" Varric asked with amusement thick in his voice. Hawke ignored him, too embarrassed to comment. The first time anyone ever directed the conversation toward her and she had to ignore them because she felt like a idiot. Figures.

**XxxXXxXxXxXX**

" What's wrong Hawke you keep staring at Blondie like you've never seen him before." Varric commented one night at the Hanged man. Hawke jerked her blue eyes to Varric's gold startled.

" What?" She asked eyes wide, surprised. Varric grinned suddenly.

" You have a thing for Blondie, Hawke?" She flushed slightly.

" No." She said but her eyes flickered over to Anders who was chatting happily with Isabela and Merrill at the bar.

" Oh? Then your staring at the whore?" Aveline asked with a scoff as Hawke was then reminded that she was still playing a game of Diamondback, with her _other _companions.

" Or the Blood Mage?" Fenris piped in with a raised brow. She glared at them both.

" I'm just thinking, _not_ staring." She replied a little harder then she meant. She shook her head and kept her eyes firmly to her hand this time. Ignoring the voice in her head that made her want to glance back at Anders and Isabela.

" Don't force yourself, Hawke." Sebastian commented making her jump startled as she looked over her shoulder, then she was even more startled to see how close he was when she turned. His bright blue eyes locking onto hers from inches away. She moved forward in her seat feeling flustered at the closeness. He simply smiled at her innocently. He was leaning on the back of her chair watching her play cards, and reading her hand at the same time. If she didn't know for sure he would never do it, she would have accused him of looking at her cards to help Fenris cheat. It was common knowledge that Sebastian was the only one Fenris actually willingly hung out with besides her and Varric.

She didn't know why he came to watch them play cards when he never drank, or played with them in the first place. Maybe he liked the company, though Maker knew he didn't seem to like the Mages she hung out with. She turned back to her game sitting up a little straighter a little tensed as she felt Sebastian's breath on the back of her neck. She must have looked strange because Fenris's lips kept twitching in what could only be amusement, and Varric was scribbling something under the table in his notes, no doubt about her.

" Relax Hawke." Sebastian commented putting his hands on her shoulders and easing her into a more relaxed position, but the touch only made her tense a little more. The only thing Sebastian accomplished was getting her mind off from the question about Anders and Isabela that was bouncing around her head. Of course Sebastian only accomplished this by turning her attention onto _him_ instead. Perhaps that was his plan all along, after all it was clear what Sebastian and Fenris both thought about Anders.

**XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX**

" Earth to Hawke, come in Hawke." Varric teased waving a hand in front of her, she jumped and looked at Varric with wide blue eyes.

" What? Varric? What are you doing here?" She asked looking around her library curiously. Varric rose a blond brow.

" You asked me to meet you here for that thing with the Mage on Sundermount. The Elf and Choir boy are waiting outside. The Elf asked me to see what the hold up was." She blinked then closed her journal sharply. Varric glanced at it, but Hawke slid it in her robes before he could see it very well, he arched a brow.

" Sorry Varric, I was...just writing." She commented mysteriously. Varric frowned curiously.

" Isn't that_ my _job Hawke?" He teased curious about what on earth she could be writing down.

" It's just about our travels, I couldn't keep anything straight if I didn't write it down to remember. So much has happened these past few years." Which wasn't any exaggeration.

" Ah, well shall we get going then? Knowing the Elf he's growing impatient out there. Choir boy's probably preaching to him, and you know how grumpy that makes the Elf." Hawke snorted softly and stood grabbing her staff from the wall next to her desk where she had propped it up. She spun it around her fingers then easily hung it at her back.

" Alright, lets get going." Hawke said and followed Varric out, he glanced at her chest, where she put the journal, then smirked slightly and hurried after her. She waved to Bodahn on her way out.

**XxXxXxXXXxXxXxXX**

" A Journal?" Fenris asked curiously as they watched Hawke walk ahead of them, they hung back as usual. They weren't afraid of Hawke overhearing, Hawke usually never listened to their conversations, Varric had tested it out once to just make sure she wasn't, with no response, he figured he was safe to talk quietly to the Elf and Choir boy about his idea.

" She was writing in it when I went in to hurry her up." Fenris frowned.

" What does this matter? She keeps a journal, it's not unheard of after all." Sebastian commented easily with that husky accented voice. Varric smirked and wagged his finger back and forth with a grin.

" I won't even bother to ask if _you_ keep one Choir boy, what's interesting about it, is it's hidden in her robes. Would you hide something like that on your person if there wasn't something in it that's _secret_?" Varric asked with a wide grin. Sebastian's brows knitted together.

" Everyone has secrets Varric." He commented with a frown.

" _Especially_ Hawke I'm sure." Fenris commented in turn, curious however where Varric was going with this.

" But aren't you curious to what Hawke's are in the least? How much do we know about her past, then what we've seen?" Varric pointed out, which was, of course, true.

" _Besides_ aren't you the least bit curious to what she thinks about _you_?" Fenris frowned slightly. Sebastian rose a brow.

" They're Hawke's personal thoughts, I don't think we should have access to them." Varric rolled his eyes, then pushed the thought deeper with a sly grin.

" Don't you want to know why she keeps looking at Blondie?" Fenris tensed and Sebastian's eyes widened slightly.

_Got 'em_. Varric thought with a hidden grin.

" What do you propose then Varric? She obviously keeps it with her at all times." Sebastian said with a frown.

" Short of the Elf doing his glowing hand thing and reaching in for it, I doubt we'd get to it either." Varric agreed then his lips tilted.

" Of course Choir boy could easily get it." Sebastian paused startled.

" What do you mean?" Fenris asked obviously just as startled.

" Your the only one she lets get so close, more so when she's playing cards, distracted, and _drunk_." Varric said with a amused smirk. Sebastian frowned.

" What do you suggest Varric? He reach into her robes when she's playing Diamondback and take it?" Fenris asked with a scowl, Sebastian looked a little traumatized at that, face flushing.

" Or _you_ could do your hand bit and bump into her, taking the journal, but you'd have to do it when she's drunk or distracted, Hawke can feel pickpocketing easily."

" I think she may notice Fenris bumping into her, or me reaching into her robes Varric." Sebastian pointed out glancing at Hawke quickly.

" We just have to get her drunk, and very _distracted_ then won't we?" Varric said with a smirk. Sebastian and Fenris glanced at each other, curious, but uncertain of this.

**XxXXxXxXxXxXXxXX**

Another night at the Hanged man. They did this, all got together taking the night off to play cards and drink, at least once a week, after all they could die anytime, and Hawke knew first hand how easily you could lose someone important to you.

She was sitting in a group with a few companions again playing Wicked grace this time. Isabela, Anders, Merrill, and Varric. Fenris and Sebastian's hung back together curiously, but Hawke paid them no mind as usual.

Hawke's eyes kept flickering over Anders and Isabela sitting side by side, Isabela would lean over and whisper something, and Anders would look curious then his lips would twitch slightly. Hawke could only imagine what was being said, no doubt naughty things from Isabela.

Varric's eyes glanced at Fenris and Sebastian and tilted his head toward Hawke for them to test their luck getting her journal.

" We could just ask her." Sebastian muttered softly. Fenris snorted.

" And you think we haven't tried already?" Fenris returned. Sebastian shrugged. Well so much for the easy way.

" What should we do?" Sebastian asked his eyes on the slight bulge in Hawke's robes, where obviously her so called journal rested.

" Distract her while I grab the book." Fenris muttered with a frown, that was Varric's plan after all.

" Distract how?" Sebastian asked suspiciously, he didn't like the sound of that.

" You distracted her easily by just being close behind her, just do the same." Fenris said with a wave of hand, Sebastian sighed. He _really_ didn't like this. Yet he was curious to know about why she kept getting so distracted by Anders and Isabela, after all she seemed more focused on Anders when Isabela was around, was she jealous? Did she like the Mage? All this was eating away at him, thus why he was doing such a thing in the first place. He was flawed like all others after all.

" Let's go." Sebastian said with a heavy sigh. Fenris nodded seriously.

**XxxXXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hawke's eyes found Isabela and then flickered over Anders with rapt curiosity. Ever since she had listened to their conversation, she had never been able to look at them without thinking of them together. Even if it was in the past, and with what Isabela mentioned before...

Hawke's thought process got cut off when she felt hands brush her shoulders, shoulder that were resting on the back of her chair. She tensed again and glanced back to see Sebastian's bright eyes startlingly close again, leaning over her again to watch the game and her hand. She smiled slightly at him, feeling butterflies in her stomach at how strangely close he was, then she focused on the game trying not to shiver at the feel of his warm hands brushing her shoulders, or his hot breath ruffling the hairs on the back of her neck. Or his husky scent of him and wood from his bow.

She tried not to sit tense, but she couldn't help it with him so close behind her, or his breath on her neck. It was making her very uncomfortable, but it was _Sebastian_, so she didn't make him move. Sebastian had been nothing but nice to her after all. Besides maybe since Sebastian wouldn't gamble, he liked to watch, as if he were playing through her. She didn't have the heart to send him away, even with goosebumps creeping up all over her body.

She got back to playing her game, trying to focus on it, she needed to stop losing, all her money was going to Isabela, she needed to pay attention. She was getting back on track when she was startled by another body leaning into her personal space, this time one that smelt like ash and oil.

Fenris face was pressed against hers, his chest brushing her arm, and his heat searing her. She blinked and tensed all over again. Was it Get-into-Hawke's-personal-space-day or something?

" I brought you a refill." Fenris muttered in his husky deep voice as he set a cup of whiskey in front of her. She blinked and met his eyes with a frown.

" Your not my slave Fenris, I could have gotten it myself." His eyes widened slightly.

" I...know." He said and something flashed behind his eyes, almost something like guilt, before he pulled back and walked away. She watched him go with a frown. Sebastian joined him, and she could finally relax against her seat again. The rest of the table was watching her, some with wide eyes, some with sexy knowing grins, and others amused. She shook her head and ignored Isabela's comments about her love life, not that there _was_ one, and two sexy men, and some thing involving threesomes and feathers Hawke didn't want to comment on let alone hear, and focused on Wicked grace, so she could earn her money back.

**XxxXxXxXxXxXXXxX**

" Did you get it?" Varric asked after he excused himself to his room. Fenris and Sebastian met him there. Fenris pulled Hawke's journal from his shirt, though didn't look pleased about their success.

" I do not think we should pry in Hawke's personal life." Fenris commented, though he handed Varric the journal regardless. Sebastian nodded.

" I agree. If Hawke has feelings for Anders, then she does, it is not our place to know." Varric rolled his eyes.

" We went through all this trouble, it's not like you can just easily put it back now, we have to wait until she's so drunk she stumbles out home, and you put it back elf. Thus we have plenty of time, might as well _know_ right?" Sebastian frowned hard. Fenris scowled.

Varric flipped open the Journal.

" Only about Anders then, Varric." Sebastian commented. That was the least they could do. Varric scoffed, but he could tell pushing both men wouldn't get him anywhere so he rolled his eyes.

" Fine, but your missing out I'm sure." He said shaking his head and flipping pages to find anything mentioning Anders. Varric found several pages about Anders, but nothing strange, only her thoughts on the Mage, and nothing to indicate her sudden interest in him.

Then he found something on a page near several newer entries. He scanned it and paused, reread, and blinked.

" Well...I'll be a nugs-uncle." Varric commented surprised.

" What?" Fenris asked inching over, his reading wasn't perfect, but what he could make out, confused him more.

" Research on Mages? Why would she need that?" Sebastian asked, obviously reading the page that captivated them as well, with his fantastic eyesight.

" That doesn't make much sense." Varric agreed. Then his eyes flickered to the next page and he blinked, then his smirk slowly formed.

" Well, well." He commented pointing to the part he read. Fenris read over it, making out the words slowly, Sebastian read it quicker and he flushed in surprise, Fenris flushed as well when he read it completely.

" Why that?" Fenris asked clearing his throat. The Page listed several things, mostly things about Mages, Mana, and more interesting, sex between Mages.

" Maybe she wants to go at it with Blondie." Varric pointed out.

" She _has _been watching him." Sebastian said unhappily. Fenris was unhappy about it as well.

" Not that I approve, but she hasn't exactly mentioned anything, we would have noticed." Varric commented in turn with a shake of head.

" Fenris! _Sebastian_!" Both men flinched at Hawke's voice yelling their names, she sounded furious. Varric winced slightly.

" Ooh, looks like she noticed it's missing." Hawke stomped in, face flushed maybe in anger, maybe embarrassment, maybe from the alcohol. Her blue eyes were narrowed, glowing with anger. There was a surprising energy in the air, and they all saw the electricity racing across her skin from her magic.

" Give it back." She hissed hand held out. Fenris glanced at Varric, who held the book like it was poisoned. He slowly walked over with a slight apologetic smile as he handed it back. She refused to meet their eyes as she took it back.

" Are you planning on making the Abomination your lover?" Fenris hissed, unable to help himself. Hawke's anger went right out the window to be replaced by extreme surprise, shock, then a dark blush unlike any they had seen before. She looked at the page they had been reading and the blush grew darker.

" IS _that _what this is about?" She asked puzzled. The three men shared looks. Varric shrugged.

" You can't fault us Hawke, you keep looking at Blondie so much, and wouldn't tell us why, we were concerned." Varric said a little untruthfully. Hawke flushed again and looked away from them all before muttering something none caught. She then sighed.

" Isabela mentioned something a while ago about when she slept with Anders." Hawke began, Varric's eyes widened as he recalled that day, that time, she had stumbled at their words. He never thought she would be curious about them.

" About the Lightning thing." Varric pointed out recalling. Hawke flushed and nodded.

" She mentioned that and I was curious. Bethany use to talk about how other Mages used magic in the bedroom, but neither she nor I ever had, because of obvious, Templars chasing us, related reasons. We had to stay hidden, so using magic during sex, would get us found out easily. Isabela mentioned how good it was, and I was curious about if I could use my Magic with my lover as well." Fenris tensed.

" Who's your lover?" Sebastian asked puzzled, Hawke flushed all over again and muttered more words that they had to wonder if were curses at them or words of embarrassment.

" I don't have one, it's just for...later." She commented looking anywhere but them.

" Mages need to release the Mana, the magic, from their bodies or it'll build up, and it can be dangerous. Our father taught us meditation, but other Mages I heard about use...other ways to... release it." Hawke commented looking put out for having to explain at all.

" Are you hinting that Blondie and Rivainiare together?" Varric asked surprised, curious.

" No, yes, maybe...I don't know. They were in the past...I found myself curious, trying to figure it out, and then I thought of trying to ask Anders about the use of magic with sex, but I couldn't seem to bring up the subject without feeling like...well you know what I mean. It's not necessarily something you outright ask someone." She said waving a hand annoyed.

" I've heard of Mages using their magic for those purposes." Fenris commented nodding. Hawke's eyes went to his. He shrugged however.

" I only heard rumors, I know nothing else about it." He added maybe seeing her hope. She sighed softly.

" I guess I just have to suck it up and ask, but it just seems really awkward, I'd ask Merrill, but...you know how she is. She'd probably be clueless anyway, the Dalish aren't exactly sexual deviants." Varric snorted.

" The Elves around here seem to be." Varric commented with a grin, then a wider grin with the glare Fenris shot him.

" I guess I could just ask a Mage at the circle, but that seems even worse then just asking Anders. I could ask Isabela, but despite seeing and feeling it obviously, it wouldn't much help, besides I'm sure Isabela would tell me more then I ever wanted to know." Varric nodded.

" So you've been watching Anders out of your curiously for a question, not because you find him...attractive?" Sebastian asked. Hawke blinked.

" Of course. Anders isn't my type." She commented without hesitation. Sebastian and Fenris's brows twitched up in unison.

" Oh?" Varric asked with a grin. She groaned.

" Stop these questions! I'm still angry at you all for stealing this! I knew you were being strange, especially you!" She pointed to Fenris.

" You never get so close unless you've had too much to drink." She commented. Fenris snorted.

" So what are you going to do Hawke? Going to ask Blondie?" Hawke sighed.

" I guess so." She said nodding.

" Are you at least going to tell us when you do? I mean after all this curiosity!?" Varric said with a grin. Hawke rolled her eyes.

" It would serve you right if I didn't." She commented but they all knew she would.

**XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX**

Hawke peeked around the door into Anders Clinic. Her eyes swept around the room, people were basically filing out now, since it was getting late and he would be closing shop to sleep. Hawke had to avoid Isabela earlier when she had come out of Anders clinic. They had been arguing mostly about Anders using his magic to get rid of something she picked up from one of her lovers, Hawke didn't want to know, _at all_.

She waited around until closing, because asking him when he was busy, surrounded by people, would not be wise. That is to say if she could outright ask at all. She still couldn't believe Fenris and Sebastian,_ especially_ Sebastian, would take her Journal, and so sneakily at that.

But she guessed they were curious, and she was being strange, it was any wonder Anders himself hadn't commented on her outright staring, or Isabela at that, but Isabela seemed to like flirting, more so since she recalled where she knew him from.

Once the last person left the clinic, Hawke had to make her move, more so since Anders was walking toward her to close the doors. She eased into the doorway surprising Anders completely, he smiled at her however easily.

" Hawke, what brings you here? A Job you need help with?" Of course she always had odd jobs that she had to do at night, but she usually didn't make Anders go with her, after all he needed his sleep after healing all day, so she usually took Fenris with her and Varric, sometimes Merrill, sometimes Sebastian. She tried not to take Sebastian out to much at night considering he had to return to the Chantry when they were done and a brother returning in the wee hours of the morning wouldn't look good.

" No, nothing like that. I just wanted to ask you something." She said looking away from his eyes, as if curious about taking in the sites of his Clinic. He motioned her inside and she walked in as he shut the doors behind her. She swallowed hard. It wasn't being alone with him that made her nervous, she was a Mage, he wouldn't, and couldn't, hurt her. It was the question she was about to ask that made her uncomfortable. She looked at the doors forlornly before she turned to Anders. He was giving her his attention, which made it worse, she would like it better if he was doing something else to keep his attention, like cleaning up, or reading or something.

She cleared her throat. A slight flush burning her ears.

" I was curious about something you and Isabela were talking about a while ago, and wanted to know more about it." She admitted since he was giving her a curious look. It wasn't often she looked so uncomfortable after all. Even in front of the Arishok she stood tall and never looked away from his eyes.

" With Isabela?" He asked puzzled, maybe thinking over the things he and Isabela talked about in front of her, and not drawing any conclusion on what she could be interested in knowing more on.

" With the use of magic...when your... with... someone." She said slowly, flushing even more. She watched Anders confusion for a moment, then slow, slow, understanding, and finally his eyes widened and he coughed to hide the redness that ran up his neck as well.

" Ah...you mean the lightning. What did you want to know?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck a little harder then necessary. Hawke sighed.

" I've heard rumors about it, Bethany and I were trained by father to use Meditation to control our Mana, not to release it, but contain it. I heard however other Mages, release it through use...and some with...sex." She said outright. Anders blinked and made a sort of choking sound.

" Well that would certainly explain why your so powerful Hawke, containing your Mana, and not releasing it." He commented with a tiny frown of curiosity.

" Do you want to know if it's _true_ that we use magic in sex, or do you want to...know_ how_ to do it?" Anders asked the last with a slight curious look as he watched her. She flushed a little and cleared her throat.

" It's good to know it's not just a rumor sure, but I was more curious to know how to do it." Anders looked surprised at her, but he nodded.

" It's easier to show you..." He trailed off with a shy look to her, she rose a brow and he smiled at her.

" Well can always try, but I can just explain. It's simple Hawke, I'm sure you notice your Mana builds when your...well with a lover feeling the stimulation, it's hard to contain your magic during those times, so Mages like us usually don't contain it. It's why Apostates very seldom have lovers that aren't fellow Mages, due to being found out." Anders explained, Hawke nodded.

" It's why me and Bethany never tried it in the first place, father no doubt taught us to meditate for that reason, since we were on the run." Hawke said, Anders smiled slightly at that.

" No doubt." He commented then continued.

" I use lightning because it's easier to manipulate, and fire and ice is a little tricky. You don't want to burn or freeze your lover, ruins the mood a little bit." Anders said with a grin, Hawke snorted.

" I'm sure it would be easier to ask Isabela what I did with the lightning, but I'm sure your not here for the details of the sex, but of the magic." Hawke rose a brow. He shrugged.

" I never know for sure with you Hawke." He said easily. She smiled quickly.

" Well some Mages can cloak their bodies in different Magic's, having the lightning, ice, or fire, cover their bodies lightly to feel cooler, hotter, or to cause a shock. Others can manipulate the magic into small amounts in their hands and fingers, I can manipulate lightning onto my tongue." Anders said with a slow grin, making Hawke realize finally what had happened between Anders and Isabela those years ago. She hated the images that popped into her mind. She tried her hardest to think of this as only learning something new, and not possible mental and verbal porn.

" I've had lovers who could coat their tongue with just enough fire, ice, or Lightning, to cause pleasure when their..." He motioned below his waist, and Hawke got the picture.

" I took that information and tested it out myself. It's the only way to learn really, practice. I practiced on fellow Mages when I came across them, got taught more things as well with them, but mainly practiced with women and men at the Brothel." Anders commented. Hawke frowned.

" It causes pleasure to your partners? Wouldn't that hurt?" Hawke asked puzzled. Anders shrugged.

" I've accidentally hurt one or two of my partners with too much magic, and it's harder to control when your in the middle of pleasure yourself, so usually you'd do it as foreplay." Anders admitted. Hawke frowned.

" I've felt it used on me, so I know that it can be...pleasurable. All I can say...is you have to learn on your own, or through feel, like me." Anders explained. Hawke eyed him.

" So I could wing it, or find a Mage lover and have them try it on me to know how to do it?" Hawke asked. Anders nodded. Hawke gave him a firm look and he grinned putting his hands up in surrender.

" You can't fault me Hawke for trying. Who do you plan to try this on if I may ask. You don't have any lover that any of us know of." Anders pointed out. Hawke blinked then her eyes widened and a slow grin slid across her lips.

" Oh well, I can think of two people who I need to get back at, they should be able to help me learn." Hawke said with a grin, Anders rose a brow, but Hawke waved in thanks and then swayed away. Anders shook his head slowly.

Maybe he shouldn't have told her after all. It was a Shame she refused him, sex between Mages could be fantastic, and it had been a very long time for him. He shook his head some more.

**XxXxXXxXxXxXX **

Sebastian looked surprised when Fenris entered Hawke's estate as well. The elf greeted him with as much puzzlement as Sebastian held at the moment.

" You too?" Sebastian asked holding up his message from Hawke to meet her here later in the day. Fenris nodded and pulled his own crumbled letter out of his shirt.

" Ah good! Your both here!" Hawke said coming down the stairs from her bedroom in casual clothes, her usual burgundy ones. She smiled at them both easily, putting them both at ease.

" Where's Bodahn, Hawke?" Fenris asked looking around, the dwarf usually greeted him, and he hadn't seen a hint of Sandal for that matter either. Usually Bodahn was right at the door to greet guests. Fenris had been greeted more time then he could count when he came over for his lessons, it was almost annoying, not hearing it now had caused his question. Hawke however just grinned wider.

" He and Sandal took the night off to go out to visit a friend. They'll be gone for the next few nights." Sebastian shifted suddenly uncomfortable.

" We should _not _be here with you Hawke. Not this late with a lady alone." He commented eying her and then looking at Fenris who seemed surprised, maybe to be reminded they were alone, or that Hawke was a woman. It was easy to forget when they fought so readily together everyday. She smiled slightly as she finally walked all the way down the stairs to stand in front of them.

" Don't worry so much Sebastian." She said with a purr that caused a shutter to race down the Prince's spine. Fenris's brows went high as her blue eyes swung to his jade. He swallowed hard.

" You wanted to see us Hawke?" He asked to distract himself, any her maybe. She nodded.

" I did. You see I spoke with Anders, and I found out what I wanted to know." Sebastian and Fenris relaxed realizing what this was about now.

" So you found out?" Fenris asked curious she smirked.

" Do you want me to share with you what I learned?" She asked. It was an innocent question, spoke with a smile, and normal tone, however the temperature in the room suddenly spiked and Sebastian's nerves grew tense as he opened his mouth to refuse. Fenris however, either not sensing the change or not caring, spoke before he could.

" Yes." That one word echoed around the room as if it were empty of anything. It bounced in the silence easily. Sebastian and Fenris felt at the same time when the exits were sealed with force magic. Fenris looked panicked, Sebastian stared at Hawke with wide eyes.

" Hawke what's the meaning of-" Fenris got cut off, he was looking from exit to exit and hadn't noticed Hawke's slow approach until he turned around to look at her while he spoke, and ended up pressed against her. His jade eyes bulged in shock. His words died immediately at her blue eyes on his.

Her fingers sliding up his arms easily, slowly, almost spider like, creeping. Sebastian watched paralyzed, unable to move or speak in shock, as Hawke's fingers glowed slightly, whatever she did caused goosebumps to rise on Fenris arms, and a hard shiver to be jerked out of him. He stared down at her with those large green eyes, obviously taken off guard, but unable to pull away.

" I'm showing you what I learned Fenris, you said you wanted to see." She said softly her tone dangerously sexy, her words were said ghosted over the skin of his throat, Sebastian watched feeling uncomfortable, yet unable to leave. He didn't think it was her magic forcing him to stay, other then the sealing the exits that is, but he could move, he just didn't want to. His eyes taking in every thing she did, every reaction from the elf, her glowing fingers caused.

Sebastian watched closely as Hawke's tongue snaked out and ran lightly over the Lyrium marking on Fenris neck, a startled moan escaped the elf. Sebastian could see the strain in his friends body, to hold still. Perhaps he wasn't fond of the use of magic on his body, but Hawke was being careful, locking eyes with him, making sure he realized there _was_ escape even if she sealed the doors. She _would _stop.

Perhaps it was that knowledge that made Fenris reach out and wrap his fingers around her arms and bring her closer, hand pulling her up to his mouth as he met her lips with his out of hungry abandon. Sebastian's mouth felt like saw dust, dry as the desert, unable to stop watching, unable to stop wanting to.

Fenris jerked suddenly his mouth away, and hand away from her neck.

" Ow." He said looking at his hand surprised. Hawke's fingers touched his and soft light engulfed her fingers as she eased it over the pain with healing magic.

" Sorry, still practicing." She said then put her lips, tongue, then teeth to his neck. Fenris's eyes flickered close in pleasure. Sebastian realized what had happened. She had accidentally shocked him with her magic.

His eyes widened in understanding. She was _literally_ showing them what she learned. His heart kicked up a fuss at the temptation, the allure, the knowledge he was _next_.

A strangled moan jerked Sebastian's attention back to Fenris and Hawke. Hawke's fingers were in his hair, well _one_ was anyway, the other...Sebastian flushed crimson. _Maker_.

His eyes jerked away from that hand to the hand in his hair, her fingers were sparking with lightning magic, little flickers of gold through Fenris hair, making silver locks stand on end in the electricity.

" _Hawke_." Fenris hissed in release, then he fell, his knees unable to hold him, Hawke let him down easy, he sat on his knees, head lowered, back rising up and down in fast panting.

" Are you alright?" She asked softly. He snorted at her, but didn't say he was hurt, so her eyes flickered to Sebastian who choked and backed up, finally able to move, as she looked at him, then approached. His back hit the fireplace and he glanced back into the flames and when he looked back Hawke stood in front of him. He gasped.

" Hawke I..." He swallowed hard at her blue eyes.

" I respect your vows Sebastian." She said gently. He wasn't really sure, but he felt a huge disappointment at those words. He couldn't help but relax slightly however, un-tensing.

" However you didn't _respect_ my privacy." She pointed out and he stiffened again.

" I am not a bad person however, so don't look so scared." She said with a smile. He slowly forced himself to relax. This was _Hawke_, she wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Her fingers brushed his cheek, and he felt first hand what the glowing of her hand did to Fenris. Coldness brushed against his cheek, the feeling of a kiss of winter on his skin, fading almost immediately, when she slid her hands down his cheek to his neck, with the feel of heat from the fire.

His eyes met her blue, with his own shade. She smiled softly at him, reassuring him, and he understood immediately, that unless he said yes, she would not do anything to break anything. She was making it his choice, and Maker help him, he wanted it. He really did. His eyes glanced back at Fenris who still sat on his knees however his head was tilted toward them this time. There was something in his eyes, warning, or maybe encouragement, Sebastian couldn't quite tell. Not when Hawke leaned onto him and pressed her mouth to his. All thoughts flew somewhere else.

Her mouth felt warm, and the tongue she pushed past his lips to slide against his was scolding. A soft sound escaped him at that. His fingers twitched at his side, wanting to wrap his arms around her, bring her closer, kiss her deeper, thrust his tongue, and other things, into her mouth. However he did not reach for her, and in not doing so, it was obviously a sign for her, because she almost immediately pulled away with a gentle smile.

She respected him, and in doing so...she would _not_ go against what he had told her of his vows.

" So tell me Fenris, Sebastian, is your curiosity about the subject as satisfied as mine was?" She asked with a smile of pleasure. Her eyes sparking despite his refusal to give into her. She didn't seem to mind. But oh Maker, his body was tingling from her magic, his pants felt tight, and there was a fine trembling in his limbs. He felt weak from her kiss, weak in want of her. He swallowed hard.

His vows weren't taken for Chasity, just in service of the Maker. Elthina had commented on this first hand when she had seen Hawke flirting with him the first time. Sebastian however couldn't go back to the life he had before, the whoring, the drinking, the wild ways. However...it was Hawke.

It's not like he would be visiting every woman in the Free Marches, it was only _one_ woman, a woman he loved even.

" Yes." Fenris said softly as he struggled to stand, using the rail of her stairs to do so. Hawke grinned at his smoldering look.

" Good then, I'll unseal the ex-" Sebastian cut her off with his own answer of her question.

" No." Hawke's words died in her throat and she jerked wide eyes to his blue.

" What?" She asked instead. He approached quickly, grabbing her hips in hand and pulling her into him harder then he wished, his lips melting onto hers. A shaky sound escaped her, surprise he would guess. He pulled his mouth away swiftly, but kept her against him, his eyes sparking in their own kind of magic as he looked down at her.

" My curiosity about you is far from _easily_ satisfied Marian." Her eyes popped wide at the use of her name, no one called her Marian, no one ever had except her family.

" You'll regret those words I'm sure." Fenris supplied easily leaning against the rail with a smirk. Sebastian glanced at him and felt his lips raise in return. An understanding forming between elf and Prince. Sebastian turned his blue eyes back to the woman in his arms. Hawke was peering up at him in puzzlement, face tinted pink.

" I think you'll have to show us more of what you learned about your magic. I hate to tell you, but you need more practice." Sebastian said with a slow grin. Hawke's eyes filled with shock, and warmth at his words.

" Hell..." She choked out.

" I planned pay back." She whispered out in confession. Fenris snorted walking to them a little unsteady. Sebastian's wasn't quite sure what magic Hawke used on him, but it was obvious the elf liked it a great deal, and found much pleasure, or else he wouldn't still look so pleased, or be unable to walk straight.

" You planned torture Mage." He corrected her. She blinked at the elf then a soft grin lifted her lips, un-apologetic.

" Well yeah, but I meant no harm." She said, and they knew she didn't. She wouldn't hurt them.

" Marian you used magic on us, I hate to say this, but you've ruined me, us, for all others." Sebastian said with a slow dramatic smile. Accent heavy. Fenris lips twitched. Hawke's eyes went round.

" So says the Chantry brother!" She said eyes burning with fire as she slapped him on the arm for his teasing. He grinned.

" How do you intend to make it up to us, this torture?" Fenris asked with a dark look in his jade eyes, burning in the depths. Hawke swallowed then met Sebastian's blue eyes.

" Well I could think of many, _many,_ things myself, but it's up to the Chantry brother what he wishes to do now isn't it?" Hawke said casually as if not in his arms in the first place, pressed tight against the Prince. Sebastian peered down at her, eyes softening.

" After all he has his vows, and this doesn't just include me now does it...Fenris?" Fenris rose his eyes to the Prince then back toward Hawke with a snort.

" No, I suppose not." He grunted. Hawke rolled her eyes. Sebastian glanced at Fenris. Was he really thinking about not only being with Hawke, but jumping right from celibacy, to being involved in a kinky threesome with Mage and Elf?

He peered down at Hawke for a long moment, the taste of her in his mouth, the feel of her warmth pressing against his body, the tingle of her magic still on his skin, and the burning in his heart. Fenris was his best friend after all, and he couldn't push Fenris away from Hawke after she had included them both.

" I couldn't just leave after _that _kiss now could I lass?" Sebastian finally said eyes burning into hers.

She let out a heavy breath he felt ghost his mouth, before her own lips brushed his, and then her fingers and the tingling of magic washed over him again.

**XxxXxXxXXxXxXxXX**

" Your not going to tell me about it are you?" Isabela asked pouting. A soft snort came from the elf.

" I'm sure you know exactly what it's like Isabela, from Anders." Hawke said rolling her eyes. That was what started it after all, Isabela and Anders speaking about the use of his magic.

Hawke wasn't sure how it got out, no doubt Anders or Varric, commenting about it to one of their companions, but now they all knew Hawke had used her magic with Fenris and Sebastian. Well at the very least Fenris. He _did_ wear a red ribbon around his wrist and her family crest at his waist.

" From Anders? No can't say I have." Isabela said shaking her head. Hawke looked at Anders and then Isabela. Anders grinned at her. Isabela smirked.

" Huh? But then what about the lightning thing?" Hawke asked. Isabela grinned.

" The Warden showed me. He always said he learned it from another Mage, then one day brought Anders with him to the pearl." Hawke face palmed.

" So elf, tell me...was there any sweeping involved?" Varric asked pen poised. Fenris shot a look to Hawke then snorted, a smirk on his lips. Sebastian leaned on the back of her chair, fingers brushing her shoulders, breath tingling against her ear as the Prince made his presence known. He bent lower to breath his words into her ear, sending delighted shivers down her spine.

" No, just a bit of Magic." Sebastian breathed along her skin, causing fire to ignite her Mana deep within in response. Making her _very_ glad she had listened to one of her companions conversations in the first place.

**XxXXxXXxXXXXXX**

**End:**

**Well this went differently then what I wanted it to really, I wasn't planning on doing romance in this fic, only comedy, but heck It got away from me! Lol. I always wanted to try a HawkeXFenrisXSebastian threesome anyway. **

**I hope it wasn't too strange a fic after all that. A little OOC here probably, but for Sebastian that's kind of a give away when you write romance with him in it lol.**

**Questions? Comments? WTF'S? Review! If not...review anyway!**

**Kyo~**


End file.
